Total Little Pony
by Starlight420
Summary: The Mane Six are now participating in Total Drama! What will happen? Enemies? Alliances? Romance?#BadSummery
1. Arrival: Chapter 1

_I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR MY LITTLE PONY! All rights go to their creators._

* * *

Chris Mclean stood at the edge of Camp Wawanakwa, flashing a distant but popular to the fans smile at the camera before turning back, looking over the water for the contestants on this year's series. He finally spots a large boat speeding along the horizon, which flashed with beautiful colors, and grins at the camera, which zooms in and out for effect.

"And here our contestants finally come! This is Chris Mclean reporting live and I'm here for another season of Total Drama, from popular demand of over-hyper fans," He smirks as the boat becomes slightly bigger. "Mostly for me of course! And this time we have a little surprise for our contestants…" Chris smiles as the first two contestants, Zoey and Heather, jump off the boat, glaring daggers at each other with hate suspected to be going on for times to come.

"You know, this is not worth a million bucks…" Zoey mumbles and walked to the end of the dock, folding her arms over her casual red shirt and jeans.

"Your telling me flower," Heather sniped as she slaps Chris along the head as she walks by, earning a grumbled _ow_. "Just don't talk to me and maybe I'll actually be able to bare you" Heather smiles evilly and trips Zoey over into the water, feeling a rush of superiority as the girl's screams reach her ears. But what she didn't expect was to have Zoey's hands latched onto her ankle, pulling her into the freezing, and not to mention unforgiving, water below. Chris laughed, then reconstructed himself as he turned back to the camera.

"And here come Geoff and Duncan!" Duncan jumps off first, pocket, pocket knife in hand. Geoff followed without a word, his head down as he shuffled his feet forward. Chis backs up slowly as Duncan advaced on him, but cursed lightly when he bumped into the camera, causing the crew to toppling back a bit.

"Make me mad Mclean, and you'll never see daylight with those pretty little eyes of yours, GOT IT!" The delinquent threatened the host, until Geoff pulled him back. They moved toward the end of the dock, and start whispering to each other, out of the hearing of the microphone.

Chris slowly comes back to his senses, and looked over at the boat, sighing as the contestants didn't bother waiting and swarmed out, sticking near the boats door in anticipation.

"And here are Trent, DJ, Cameron, Bridgette, Lindsay, Beth, Courtney, Lightning, Scott, Alejandro, LeShawna, Harold, Jo, Brick, Izzy, and Owen!" The host yells quickly, and the rest of the contestants pile off the boat, most of them frowning or scowling.

"As you all know, I have a surprise for you guys!" Chris told the group, and his irritation grew when most of the teens just mumbled and turned back to stare at anything else.

"What is it? Poisonous snakes?" Courtney said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as LeShawna glares in her direction. But her eyes widened, along with the other contestants, as another boat pulled up, this one moderately smaller than the one they arrived on, which was now fading back into the distance

"Nope! NEW CONTESTANTS!" Chris yelled happily, throwing his arms into the damp air.

"We're doomed." Trent said, and everyone else nodded, without a word to say.


	2. New Aquiantances: Chapter 2

The boat slowly came to a pausing stop, and everyone on shore waits for something to happen, their anxiousness getting to high levels. The doors slid open almost as silent as they could be, very unlike their own, and revealed two girls, one with violet hair, a pink streak through the left side, the other with hair closely similar to the colors of a rainbow. They walked down, sunk deep in conversation. To the other contestants, they looked at bit to close for comfort, as the once in a while moved in even more.

"Everyone, this is Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash," Duncan sniffled a laugh at the last name, but felt surprised when Rainbow heard him and sent a mauling glare his way. She then returned to her calm state in a moment's haste. "they are two of the new six contestants." Chris explained, and the girls look up and wave, Rainbow now looking calm and collected, then go back talking. Zoey and Bridgette slowly walked up the two girls, easing a light grin to start.

"Hello…you must be the new contestants!" Bridgette slowly stammered out, earning their attention as they looked up with curiosity. "I'm Bridgette and that's Zoey." She gestured to the other teen, and both Twilight and Rainbow looked at them for a moment before smiling, each reaching out a hand to shake. Bridgette took Twilight's, and Zoey took Rainbow's.

"Hi! You guys seem like really nice people, I hope we can talk more." Twilight said, and Rainbow nodded along with her, and then they both flashing a bright beam. Bridgette and Zoey smile back, and the four girls start talking, moving along down at a slow pace, before yelling as a small crew ushers them back faster. The door opened again, and two more girls stumble out, one with goofy pink hair, the other with light pink hair, her eyes wide and frightened as she saw all who were out there.

"These two girls are Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy." Fluttershy quickly hides behind Pinkie Pie, as she walks over to Izzy.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie! Do you like to have fun!?" Izzy nods her head eagerly, and they both start to jump around wildly, giggling as Pinkie randomly throw confetti around them both.

"ANOTHER IZZY!?" Nearly everyone screamed out, except the new contestants, who just stared wit confusion. Chris shrugged and turned back to the boat as the door opened again, revealing a girl with blond hair and a Stetson, and another girl with dark purple hair and a diamond clip slipped in on the side, flashing along the bright lights of the shining boat behind her. Both of them were shouting equally as loud at each other.

"'Ah wish you wouldn't comb your ma-'ah mean hair, twenty times before bed!" The cowgirl yells, her voice thick with a country accent, and the other girl rears back in surprise before shouting back, her hand pushed along her chin.

"Why don't you comb yours just once?!" She fires back, her curls flopped as madly as her voice.

"And this…is Applejack and Rarity…" Chris finished lamely as the girls start shouting even louder than before, their levels reaching high screams, even surpassing Heather and LeShawna's fight from earlier seasons. Applejack finally sighed and trudged over to Twilight, nodding to her friend wordlessly, while Rarity let out a high ranking _huff_ and walked over to Fluttershy, wrapping the timid girl in her embrace.

"Okay everyone! Get your stuff and meet me in the mess hall in Twenty minutes! Now GO!" Chris yelled, and everyone scrambled before running off, not wanting to face Chris's wrath, even though most knew it wasn't all that bad.

* * *

Twilight sat with Rainbow Dash, her new pencil tapping her pale chin as both girls still tried to figure out how they'd become human and how they even had gotten to this place. "Hey, it'll be fine Twi." Rainbow reassured, placing a hand over her friend's shoulder.

"Alright guys, I'll be splitting you into teams now, so pay attention." Chris said as he takes out a white sheet, withered lines littering all over. He quickly tossed it away before staring hard at the group before him

"Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Courtney, Brick, Geoff, Izzy, DJ, Bridgette, and Trent, you guys are now the Shadowbolts!" Chris exclaimed as he pointed to all the people, who without a word, twisted from their position walked over to where he pointed now.

"Everyone else, and by that I mean Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, Cameron, Lindsay, Beth, Lightning, Jo, Scott, LeShawna, Harold, Owen, and Zoey! You guys are the Flashing Phoenix's!" No one the team complained, but scowls were written on most of their faces. Twilight and Rainbow giggled, earning a few glares from the other team, which quickly shut them up.

"OK, for your first challenge, the producers said I couldn't do anything dangerous, so I had to make this a song challenge." Large amounts of collective sighs were heard around, and Chris scowled before continuing.

"Six people from your team have to sing one song for themselves, and then do one together. Be back here at eight sharp with your team and your performers. Yours truly will be judging your song and performance." Everyone quickly grabbed their stuff and left the room swiftly, running now to their cabins.

* * *

Courtney quickly slammed her Checklist, making everyone in her room jump and shrivel around.

"Okay everyone!" She started in her 'listen to me' voice, causing most to sigh as they knew what came next. "We **need** to win this challenge! I can't lose on a first game! Who wants to sing?" Only silence greeted her as the Shadowbolts glanced around nervously, waiting for someone to speak up in their name. Courtney eyes flared and she glared at everyone in the room, causing them to shrink back.

"Umm…Excuse me? Oh! If you don't mind…" A small voice said in the back, and the whole team turned to see the six new girls smiling sheepishly along the bottom row, Fluttershy blushing madly. Twilight nudged her forward, and Fluttershy stumbled, then rebalanced herself, her face turning about five shades harder than before.

"Me…and my friends…we know a couple of songs that we can sing…and we have a song all of us can do…" Fluttershy quickly squeaked before scrambled behind one of the cabin beds, her soft hair covering the young girl from view. All of the teammates turned to Courtney, who was now deep thought, her mind whirring with different outcomes. She sighed before turning to face the new girls again.

"Fine…BUT if you mess this up I'll PERSONALLY get you all eliminated!" She warned the girls, and they all nodded before running off to practice, their teammates following. Courtney fell back on her bed again, and opened her Checklist and started writing once again, the words like a jumbled script.

"And they'll be gone by tonight…" She smiled evilly before slamming the book and turning the lights off, her deep laugh echoing like harsh thunder.

* * *

_Why would I do that!? Courtney's even my favorite character in Total Drama! I just thought she would act like that to newcomers, trying to get rid of them and all…anyway, I hope you like this story so far, and please comment!_


	3. Singing Showdown Part 1

_Hey everyone thank you for commenting and favoriting this story, you're all so kind! Also, thank you Mlp total drama and LPS fan, CMC, and IDEAS for your contributions on songs for the Mane Six to sing. All of them were a great help to decide. _

_And for anybody/pony who wants to know what the Mane Six look like, just look up human mane six and find Mane Six Lineup by Ric-M. That's the style I used, since it seemed like the art style they used for the Total Drama Series.  
_

* * *

"Hey."

Fluttershy froze, her pink hair flowing through the cascading breeze as she swiftly whipped to look backwards, clutching her songbook closer to her chest. After a moment of silence she relaxedness touch, facing back to the performance stage, where the rest of the contestants had already gathered.

"Who's t-there?" She finally managed to stammer out, and she gasped as her legs almost buckled downward. The book flew from her hands, landing unscathed a few feet ahead. Fluttershy sighed as her dizziness cleared, then reached her hand out, only to have her mind go to panic when a darker colored hand touched it first.

"Woah, woah!" DJ yelled, putting his hands up in surrender, then reached out to try to calm down the hyperventilating girl. This only resulted with Fluttershy jerking back, squeaking as she shielded her face with her free hand. "I promise, I don't want to hurt you. Here, your notebook." He quickly dropped his hands again, grabbing the small pink notebook before straightening and taking a shy step towards Fluttershy.

The girl only whimpered more, squeezing her eyes shut as she reached a shaky, pale yellow hand out. Calm spread through her like wildfire when the familiar touch of her possession finally came down, then a rust of embarrassment when she realized how terrified she had been. Fluttershy opened her turquoise eyes, shaky but ready to finally face someone when meeting them.

"I'm sor-" She stopped when the empty space in front only greeted her. A lonely sigh escaped her lips, floating in the cool spring breeze while the chirp of birds intertwined with it along the way.

_Great job, Fluttershy. Another attempt at being assertive and you ruined it._ A voice whispered in the back of her mind, but said girl ignored it, staring into the open sky while her feet moved her to the stage. The sound of a blaring horn caught her attention, signaling the end of the Flashing Pheonix's turn. It would be hers soon after.

"Thank You." She quietly whispered.

* * *

"**All right, contestants! New and Old, most of you people need to stop being requested for.**" Many of the teens groaned in response. "**Yeah yeah, that's enough moaning from you, 'cause now we have our second round of Chris's Ultimate Amazing Song Showdown!**" Heather rolled her eyes, flipping her hair back with a loud snap, startling the few teammates who were near her.

"Nice title." She scoffed, sarcasm dripping from her voice. The loudspeakers screeched, and Heather jumped when a booming voice came from them.

"**DO YOU WANT ME TO RIP OUT THAT HUNK OF HAIR YOU GOT LEFT, MISSIE!?**" Chef's yells echoed through the area, and with a fearful gulp Heather shook her head weakly, but then regained her senses and glared at the people around her with enough force to burn them in an instant.

"**Thank you Chef. Anyway, the Flashing Pheonix's have now ended with 36.5/40. If it wasn't for LeShawna and Owen's pitiful back-out, you probably would have gotten more.**" LeShawna placed a hand on Owen's shoulder when she heard the boy try to hide a sniffle. "**But hey, I won't bother you!**" The two contestants instantly brightened up, ignoring the huffs coming from everyone in their team. "**I'll just let your teammates yell and scream at you for backing out of the challenge and most likely giving the Shadowbolts the win!**"

If the reaction had been any quicker, it would have been to hard to see or realize what was happening.

* * *

"Uh," Chef started, staring down at the chaos below him in the seats. Heather and Alejandro had somehow gotten most of their group to chase LeShawna and Owen, and now we're inches away from catching their culprits for a possible loss on the first challenge of the season. "Shouldn't we calm this down? Not that I'm complaining on what's happening here. This is the most joy I've felt in all my season working here." He choked back and deep laugh.

Chris just smirked back. "Ah, Cheffie. Can't you see, nothing bonds a team better then physical confrontation! It's the perfect way to get this season done faster!"

Chef knew exactly what to do then. Take hand and arm. Lift arm. Plant hand on face.

* * *

"**All right, all right.**" Heather shushed the group, stopped them in their tracks and letting Owen drop down on the ground with a huge sigh of relief. LeShawna slowed as well, finally able to catch her breath and drop to her knees. "Oh thank goodness!" She yelled into the sky, bring her arms up as well.

Heather's eyes narrowed, and she slipped up beside LeShawna, causing the young woman to whip around and slightly glare into the pale's girl's eyes.

"_Don't think this is over,_" Heather hissed, grabbing her enemy's ponytail and tugging backwards until both woman were glaring each other in the eyes.

Owen whimpered underneath.

"**Now that you've had your little fun, we've gotta finish this in our time slot so please welcome to the stage,**" The audience rolled their eyes as Chris paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "**The...uh...ruler of all Eggheads around the world...**"

"_Rainbow!_" Twilight's voice could be heard behind the stage. "_Why in the world of Equestria would you change the announcement?_"

"_I couldn't help it,_" The distinct scratchy voice of Rainbow Dash came next. "_The original thing was so boring! It didn't even describe anyone right._" A louder chorus of _'You changed ours too!?_' came next.

"_Girls..._" The soft voice of Fluttershy waved in. "_Chef is giving us his death look again, if you wanted to know..._"

The whispers quickly descended into nothing, and the loudspeakers let out a wail before Chris's voice appeared again. "**Now that we're finally back on track, welcome Twilight Sparkle, our first singer for the Shadowbolts!**" Light _oohs_ we're heard, and Twilight finally stepped on stage, drawing out a shaky breath before waving a hand towards Chef, who was manning the piano.

"How did he get there so quickly?" Scott asked, but stopped when Chef sent a personal glare in his direction. The farmboy swiftly saluted and slumped down without another word. The lights switched on in the stage, and a slow piano key started the Shadowbolt's first song.

_I was prepared to do my best,_

_Thought I could handle any test_

_For I can do so many tricks,_

_But I wasn't prepared for this_

_Levitation would have been a breeze_

"Levitation?" Cameron questioned. "That's impossible!"

_Facts and figures I recite with ease_

Twilight stopped for a moment, staring at the chalkboard with one equation written along it. "The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine one zero nine!" She answered without hesitation.

Everyone turned to Courtney, who was furiously scribbling along her notebook. After a while she slammed her pencil down, her eyes furrowed and flashing brightly with anger. "She's...correct." The mocha skinned girl spoke through her grinding teeth.

_I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss,_

_But I wasn't prepared for this_

Everyone watched intently as Twilight's expression turned grim, while she then started to slowly walk along the stage, deep in thought.

_Will I fail, or will I pass?_

_I can't be sure..._

Chef bounded on stage, dressed in a tight purple suit with jointed green edges producing along his head and back. The contestants stared for a moment before yelling in terror.

"My EYES!" Duncan screamed, scrubbing his hands furiously against his face. "I can't unsee what I just saw! The horror!" He wailed, jumping as Bridgette came slamming down onto the wooden seats next to him. Izzy however, just laughed like mad and pointed straight at her enemy. Chef grunted and continued along.

_She can't be sure..._

Twilight shielded her eyes until she was easily on the other side of the stage before letting them fall and continue on.

_My mind is sharp, my skills intact_

_My heart is pure..._

_Her heart is pure..._

_Oh, I've taken my share of licks_

_I've made it through the thin and thick_

_But no I wasn't_

"I wasn't prepared for that either, Twilight." LeShawna remarked, still facing away from the stage area to keep her eyes from burning.

_Oh no, she wasn't…_

_Oh no, I wasn't_

_Oh no, she wasn't_

_No I wasn't_

Twilight calmly walked towards the actual edge of the stage while Chef bounded, and soon both of them were on each side, putting their hands into the air, singing at the same time.

_Prepared... for this!_

The contestants sighed as Chef and the hideous costume strolled off stage, than sat, waiting for the scores from Chris. The silence greeted them like a blizzard, and Twilight shivered, her body shaking with anticipation.

"**And Twilight receives a 4.5/5 for her wonderful song. Mostly because of how everyone reacted when Chef came on. Brilliant! Though it was confusing on who was playing the piano...**" All was silent, until the Shadowbolt's burst into loud cheers, crowding around the newcomer. Twilight smiled nervously and shuffled, succeeding after a second to escape the trap of her teammates.

"**Next up, the small girl with a heart of gold...Fluttershy!**" Twilight silently moved her way backstage, and the sounds of slamming and grunting were heard. A loud _eep_ reached the contestants ears, and Fluttershy came tumbling through the curtains and into the open. She dizzily stood up, and squeaked when she finally realized where she was. She tried to push her way back in, but Applejack was focused on not letter her come back, so she stayed firmly put.

"**Alright, Fluttershy. It's your turn and you don't want your team getting mad at you for wimping out.**" The small girl whimpered but nodded, then suddenly a recognizable melody wafted over her, and Fluttershy shut her eyes and thought of when she was alone with only her animal friends.

_There's music in the treetops_

_And there's music in the vale_

_And all around the music fills the sky_

Fluttershy's timid but beautiful singing voice was like on of an angel's, slowly rising in volume as some of the contestants, like DJ, Lindsay, and Bridgette, who had just regained consciousness, smiled warmly and swung their heads to the tune.

_There's music by the river_

_And there's music in the grass_

_And the music makes your heart soar in reply_

Duncan let out a loud huff while watching Fluttershy lead into a chorus of _ahs_. "She's delusional." He muttered, only to earn a slap on the back of the head from Zoey. "Ow!" He shouted, pushing her away.

Fluttershy opened her eyes on the last note, singing as high as she could go without straining her voice. The note quickly descended into silence, and Fluttershy could feel her face heating up when she took notice of all the open-mouthed faces around her.

"**Nope!**" Fluttershy let out a small scream. "**To short! You'll have to do another one. Unless...you want your team to lose.**" The blazing glare coming from Courtney told exactly what she needed to do. A quiet sigh was let loose from her lips before she breathed to sing again.

_What is this place,_

_Filled with so many wonders?_

_Casting it's spell,_

_That I am now wondering_

She sluggishly stepped off stage, careful to keep her eyes away from the crowd watching her with intensity. She instead focused on the wildlife all around her.

_Squirrels in their trees,_

_And the cute little bunnies_

Fluttershy stopped by a small hole, and to everyone's surprise a small rabbit popped out, it's wide eyes calm and focused as it pressed it's forehead against the shy girl's hand. It seemed like Fluttershy was now in her own world, where all her fears had been washed away.

_Birds flying high,_

_And bees with their honey_

"Honeeeeeeeey!" She called out, turning around to see all the creatures she loved cheering and clapping in their own way.

_Oh, what a magical place_

_And I owe it all to the Pegasus Race_

"Pegasus?" Cameron questioned once more. "What's with all the unrealistic statements?" Fluttershy ignored him, still in her own zone.

_If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve_

_I would have come here sooner, and never leave_

_'Cause_

_I_

_Love_

_Everythiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg_

The song came to an abrupt halt, the many animals scurrying away by the intern's brooms. A wave of depression washed over Fluttershy, but it left as suddenly as it came when a slow clap started, soon turning into a huge applause.

"**Now that's a song! And everyone else seems to think so as well.**" The cheers continued, agreeing with Chris's statement. "**Which is why I'm giving you a 2/5.**"

The contestants took a second to digest what the host had just said. And looks of disgust on their faces said they were not happy with his decision. Fluttershy's eyes welled up with tears, and before anyone could stop it the poor girl had started bawling, racing behind the curtains again.

"**Well that was not what I was expecting...**" Chris hushed voice streaked across the crowd of gaping teens.

* * *

_Here we go! Any suggestions on what to do next? I promise I will answer any questions you have about this story, as long as it's not giving away and spoilers. And if you guys really want it, I may just do a blooper along the lines of the Blazing Phoenix's performance. Also new pole!_

_Which of the Mane Six will you want performing next?_

_Applejack_

_Rainbow Dash_

_Pinkie Pie_

_Rarity_

_And if you want to give any more suggestions I do need some help with what song to do with all the girls singing together. I've gotten Cafeteria Song (Helping Twilight Win The Crown), Winter Wrap-Up, What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me, Make This Castle A Home, and Friendship Through The Ages. I'll let you guys make that decision._


	4. Singing Showdown Part 2

**_And we're back! If you weren't here before, the Shadowbolts had started their round, taking the competition by storm as the first two performers, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, were able to earn both highs scores, possibly keeping themselves safe from elimination._**

"Who is he talking to?" Twilight questioned her friends, who all just shrugged and turned back to get ready for their songs. Fluttershy meanwhile hid secretly from sight, holding her head after what was in her view a traumatizing experience.

**_Now we come to the second part of our time, getting two more of the new group to come on stage. Will they be safe from the wrath of their teammates? Let's go find out!_**

The original contestants still sat along the stands, conversing amongst themselves with virtually undetectable voices. "So," Bridgette started, glancing nervously between the two woman surrounding her, Lindsay and Beth. "What's it like for you guys to be back on the show?"

Lindsay's expression remained unreadable as she answered. "Honestly?" Bridgette nodded. "I only came back because my BFFF Borno went!" She snagged an arm around the smaller girl, who let out a weak smile. "Why did you come, Bracket?"

Bridgette sighed, mentally slamming a hand along her head. _Still can't remember names._

"Chris said new contestants would come, and he wanted mentors to help them," Her hands curled into two fingers, which she pulled in and out sarcastically. "_get used to his nice demeanor._"

**"You know I like these Loudspeakers. They can amplify my beautiful voice, and I can hear what other contestants are talking about!"** Bridgette gulped, sinking downward as the rest of the contestants around her stared her right to the floor. **"Yeah, next time you better remember those words. Alright, here comes our next performer on the Shadowbolts! But before we get there, I would like to announce that Confessionals are now open for use!"**

Each contestant, including even Heather and Jo, had their face light up, then it turned dark as the tackled each other, desperately trying to get to the filthy outhouse first. **"Oh, Confessionals aren't over there,"** Chris happily called, catching the attention of only a select few from the group.

**"They're over in the new and improved backstage!"**

CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY

"I knew Chris would give us this opportunity the sometime. Causes more drama when he can reveal them live on national television. But I don't care, it just gets me more time to show people about what I can do!"

"Now, about those new girls. I don't trust them. Simple as that, I mean, their just too...nice. Especially the pink-haired one, she's the one that always backstabs you. Forget about the agreement, no matter what, they're all going home tonight."

CONFESSIONAL: IZZY

"YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK ABOUT MY NEW FRIEND? SHE'S AMAZING! I mean, we've already planned he best prank on Jo. Oh, but don't tell her! _We're trying to keep it a secret!_"

COBFESSIONAL: BRIDGETTE

"Geoff and I broke up after World Tour. I guess he just...changed after that time. I was told he wouldn't be coming back this season, but I suppose it was stupid for me to trust Chris. I think I won't be able to make it this time."

END CONFESSIONALS

Courtney smirked victoriously at the other teens while they grudgingly turned back, grumbling as they realized their time to be alone was now over. **"Are you all ready for the next performance now?"**

"Noo!" Most of the contestants groaned out, leaning their heads backwards at an extremely odd angle. A huff resounded out of the scratchy speaker. **"Well too bad, I don't care. Here now, the amazing girl with awesomeness that surpasses anyone here,"** He paused for effect, not able to notice the looks of disregard for whoever came to even take a slight notice.

**"Rainbow Dash!"**

Said girl bounded onto stage, her smile cocky and crazy as she waved her hand on something invisible to anyone around. "Oh, lord she's doing air guitar." Noah muttered as he pressed a hand against his forehead, not able to face the reality of the cocky girl on stage.

Duncan however placed a thoughtful hand on his chin. "She could get good scores with that attitude." He mused. Courtney barked a laugh. "Oh," she challenged the punk.

"You mean like how you always win the challenges with your 'attitude'?" Duncan's face flushed a light red as others around him chuckled at the comeback.

CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN

"Been two hours and I already hate Courtney again. Hey, all I was saying was that my team in the last season usually won because of me. Is that too hard to believe?! ...Stop laughing out there, you idiots!"

END CONFESSIONALS

Rainbow cocked a smile as the music started a beat, catching a guitar that seemingly flew out of nowhere. She rocked her head to the _hey_'s, hair flying wild.

_Awesome as I wanna be!_

The _hey_'s returned, the girl now strumming her guitar with a mad tune. Some contestants titled their head in confusion at the background voices. They seemed...annoyed?

_Awesome as I wanna be!_

Rainbow slammed down on the strings, many in the Peanut Gallery gripping their ears to block the resounding noise.

_First you see me ridin' on a Sonic Boom,_

_Got my guitar, shreddin' up the latest tune!_

_There is nothing you can do, to beat me,_

_I'm so cool that you can't defeat me!_

"She's like a girl version of you, man!" Geoff yelled over the booming music. The punk glared as he raised a fist in the man's direction. "Alright fine, be that way." Geoff spoke again when the beats sped up.

_I'm awesome!_

Rainbow struck a pose, strumming her guitar in delight.

_Take caution!_

The lights shut out, coming back with Rainbow in a new position, this one with her leaning backwards. She slightly glared at the watchers, intimidating a few.

_Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!_

"Yeah!" Rainbow screamed.

_I'm awesome!_

_Take caution!_

Her ego swelled as she spotted many of the group beating their heads lightly to the rock beat. Knew it. Her mind whirled. She surprised them all by placing the guitar on her back, not missing a single note.

_Watch out for me,_

_I'm awesome as I wanna be!_

She switched to a solo, tongue rolling out as she easily shut her eyes and continued. Heather raised a brow as she watched, but her arms stayed entangled.

CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER

"Fine, I admit it. She's pretty good. But not enough to come close to me."

END CONFESSIONALS

The guitar cords continued, Rainbow's joy increasing with every hit on the strings. She moved every which way, doing ridiculous poses to the group. "Weird." Noah grumbled as he looked anywhere but the stage.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Rainbow cried, then pointed to the group, indicating for them to do the last one. "Nope!" Jo pushed back, the others nodding.

Rainbow ignored them, holding a hand in front.

_Step aside, now, you're just gettin' in my way_

"Hey!" Bridgette said, the slightest bit offended.

_I got sick chops, you can never hope to play_

_When it comes to makin' music I'm a grueler_

"Not a word!" Courtney interrupted. Her mouth snapped shut at the glares she received. Duncan laughed at her misfortune.

_You wish you could be 20% cooler!_

"Where have I heard that?" Lightning wondered.

_Yeah, I'm awesome!_

_Take caution!_

_Watch out for me,_

_I'm awesome as I wanna be!_

"Sure..." Noah sarcastically remarked.

_Yeah, I'm awesome!_

_Take caution!_

Heather snorted. "From you?" She yelped when someone slapped the back of her head.

_Watch out for me,_

_I'm awesome as I wanna be!_

Rainbow Dash slammed her fist down on the final cord, the sound reverberating throughout the area as she lightly heaved. Sweat beaded her forehead. Not a single contestant spoke.

**"Well..."** Chris' voice held the hint of confusion. **"That was interesting, I'll tell you that. Reminds me of a song I'll want to sing one day."**

Rainbow's eyes narrowed. "My song." She growled, raising her guitar in the direction of the speaker. The recognizable sound of a gulp filled their ears. **"Got it."** Chris announced as he cleared his throat.

**"For that unforgettable performance,"**

"No kidding," Duncan murmured, rubbing his ears madly. "I can't get it out of my head now." He froze as the ear-raping bullhorn noise that crashed into his hearing, along with everyone else's.

**"Quiet."** Chris warned. **"I'll be giving that song a 7/10."** Rainbow couldn't diminish the angered expression she now wore. "What?!" She nearly shrieked, waving her arms angrily. **"The movements were a bit much. Next!"**

Rainbow started to stalk off, but ended with a scream as a tight rope latched around her waist, pulling her away as quickly as possible. **"Moving on,"** Chris continued as if nothing had occurred. **"We have our favorite pink party girl next! Can you guess?"**

Izzy excitedly raised her hand. **"Yes?"** Chris groaned, dreading response. "Is it my friend?" Izzy yelled out, eyes wild.

Pinkie bounded our, making the orange-haired girl squeal with joy. LeShawna doubled back, covering her ears with all her might. "You guessed me, Iz!" She still heard the singer giggle. "And now I get to sing for you! How fun is that?"

**"Pinkie, please."** Chris countered, making the girl pause. Her cheeks turned bright pink. "Oh, can I say hi to my friends in the gallery?"

**"N-"** Pinkie shot away. "Hi!" She said, making all but Izzy scoot back. "Nice to meet you!" She moved up to Lindsay, who obliviously shook her hand. "You're my new friend." Pinkie grabbed Noah's next. "And you are too!" She went to Zoey before he could remark.

"You too, Zoey!" The girl's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" Pinkie had already vanished. She reappeared next to Duncan. "And yo-"

Duncan snapped a hand on her arm. "Are not your friend." He finished. Pinkie kept her composure as she laughed. "You act just like Cranky!" Duncan stared.

"All you need is to find your special somep-body!"

The punk's eyes widened, accompanied by the people around him.

CONFESSIONAL: GEOFF

"Snap, new girl just got herself a death wish. Duncan hates when people talk about his love life. She's pretty much doomed when her song is over."

END CONFESSIONALS

**"Pinkie!"** The party girl was back on stage. **"Stop. We need to do your performance." **Pinkie gasped.

"My song!" Almost spontaneously she picked a bright pink microphone from her hair, the three balloons on her shirt engraved on the instrument. "I'm ready, Chef-man!" She called out. _"Never call me that again, crazy!"_ Was all she received as a reply.

"Ok!" Her voice cracked. The music began. She held he mic up to her mouth and grinned, others creeped out by how wide and flashy her teeth were.

_My name is Pinkie Pie_

"Hello!" She cheered out to the others. No one responded.

_And I am here to say_

"How ya doing?" She asked.

_I'm gonna make you smile,_

_And I will brighten up your day! _

Izzy was clapping wildly, helping her friend as the others wouldn't. Lindsay smiled as well, wrapping an arm around Beth.

_It doesn't matter now_

"What's up?" She inquired. "Nothing." Heather deadpanned. She jumped off the stage, the music not stopping as she watched Heather.

_If you are sad or blue_

She bopped Heather on the nose, the woman surprised by the action. "Howdy!" She released a warm smile.

_'Cause cheering up my friends, _

Pinkie froze, her arms flying into the air. Many felt weird smiling at the little pose. LeShawna laughed, soon after slapping a hand over her mouth.

_Is just what Pinkie's here to do!_

_'Cause I love to see you smile, smile, smile_

Pinkie's hopes grew at the grins on the audience that had started to form just a bit ago. She even heard the murmurs of her friends behind the curtains too!

_Yes I do_

She gripped her heart, staring up into the sky.

_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while,_

_Yes it does!_

Duncan snarled at the display. "Get me out of here!" He spoke, not at all amused. Pinkie's smile turned to a frown for a split second, but came back as she saw the others.

_'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine!_

Her voice faded, but she smiled nonetheless.

_I like to see you grin_

"Awesome!" She punched Brick softly on the shoulder, the man taking it as sign of happiness. His grin turned to a full smile. Courtney huffed beside him, punching him for real. "Ow." He said absentmindedly.

_I love to see you beam_

Pinkie hugged Beth tightly, the girl wheezing for breath. "Rock on!" She winked, shooting away. Beth waved goodbye.

_The corners of your mouth turned up,_

She pulled Alejandro's lips upward, the man slapping her fingers away and scowling.

_Is always Pinkie's dream!_

"Fist Bump?" She requested to Trent, who happily obliged.

_But if you're kind of worried,_

She stopped by Scott, whose dark eyes looked away.

_And you face is made a frown_

She tilted the guy's face to hers, her smile warm. Scott took a moment but gingerly grinned back, surprising all around.

CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT

"...You saw nothing."

END CONFESSIONALS

_I'll work real hard and do my best_

_To turn that sad frown upside down!_

_'Cause I love to make you, grin, grin, grin_

Pinkie eagerly touched her hand on Owen, Harold, and DJ's heads, each gaining looks of annoyance before they morphed into one's of joy.

_Yes I do_

Pinkie leaped, confetti bursting all around as she gleamed.

_Bust it out from ear to ear,_

_Let it begin_

She twirled, Izzy desperately wanting to join in on the fun.

_Just give me that joyful grin, grin, grin_

_And you fill me with good cheer_

The music slowed to a sluggish crawl as Pinkie paused, staring down sadly. Most of the Peanut Gallery leaned in expectantly, confused on how the cheerful girl was so upset. It seemed to them like her body became an eerie blue.

_It's true some days are dark and lonely_

"My life." Cameron muttered.

_And maybe you feel sad_

Courtney whipped away, a feeling of pain piling up in her stomach.

_But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad!_

There is one thing that makes me happy,

_And makes my whole life worthwhile!_

"Cake!" Izzy asked, squinting as Pinkie Pie shook her head, giggling.

_And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile!_

"Yeah, that's gonna work so well for you." Courtney glowered, but unnoticed to anyone a hint of a smile played along her lips.

_I really am so happy_

_Your smile fills me with glee!_

Lindsay's smile was gigantic. "Have this!" She said through clenched teeth.

_I give a smile, I get a smile_

_And that's so special to me!_

_'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam_

"Yes I do!" Pinkie now spoke.

_Tell me what more can I say to make you see,_

_That I do!_

_It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam_

_Yes, it always makes my day!_

_Come on, everybody, Smile, smile, smile_

Most agreed to the request, grinning or just plain laughing out loud without a care.

_Fill my heart up with Sunshine, sunshine_

_Come on, everybody Smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine!_

"Not happy." Heather griped, Duncan nodding his head in agreement. They were completely ignored by the rest. Pinkie snapped, and new voices began to appear in the background. They sounded to be just as joyful as the pink-haired girl.

_Come on everybody_

_Smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart up with Sunshine, sunshine_

Duncan snickered. "Am I allowed the choice not to help?" He questioned rudely. Zoey's eyes hardened as she slapped the man, sending him sprawling in the ground.

_Come on everybody_

_Smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart up with_

The tune enlarged in volume, indicating it was the closing notes.

_Smile, smile_

_Smile, smile_

_Smillleeeeee_

_Come on and smile_

_Come on and-_

"Smile!" Pinkie gleefully called out, watching the annoyed Duncan eye-to-eye. The silence was deafening as the music faded and the girl waited for the welcoming expression from the punk.

* * *

**_Well, I guess we're going to have a third part. But no going after that! I have to keep this story on the road without any crashes._**

**_Remember to Review, Favorite, or Follow if you liked!_**

**_Always With Ya~Starlight420_**


End file.
